Mi verdadero yo
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Cilan tiene pesadillas ultimamente relacionadas con su antigua vida, ni Ash ni Iris saben cual era esa vida, tampoco saben que Cilan y sus hermanos en realidad eran la Triada Sombra, pero lo que pasa es que Cilan tampoco sabe quien es el mismo, ni quien sera.


Mi verdadero yo

Ash, Iris y Cilan acampaban de noche en el bosque, no era algo nuevo para ellos ya que lo hacían casi todo el tiempo pero la cosa es que Cilan tenía pesadillas últimamente, Ninguno de los dos sabia de que ya que él no decía nada y no podía no ser grave porque ya eran 7 noches seguidas en las que se despertaba gritando…. Y esta no sería la excepción.

"¡fuera!, ¡déjanos en paz! ¡nosotros no queremos ser esto!"- gritaba el conocedor pokemon mientras se retorcia y sudaba frio

Sus dos amigos despertaron y vieron a su amigo en ese estado, ninguno de los dos lo pensó dos veces antes de intentar despertarlo.

"¡Cilan despierta!"- gritaba Ash sacudiendo al chico

"¡estas teniendo otra pesadilla! ¡no hay nadie que te haga daño!"- gritaba Iris con desesperación

El chico despertó y lo primero que vio fue las miradas de preocupación de sus amigos, al poco tiempo recordó su pesadilla y razono lo que había pasado.

"l-lo siento"-se disculpo Cilan-"paso otra vez ¿verdad?"-pregunto a lo que ambos asintieron

"Cilan ya es la séptima vez que sucede esto, dinos que es lo que temes tanto"- pidió Ash

"y-ya se los dije la primera vez"- contesto el

"¿acaso me vez cara de tonta? Te conozco perfectamente y se que no tienes pesadillas sobre purrloins salvajes que te atacan directo en la cara, hay algo mas que te atormenta y puedes decirnos que es"- le aseguro Iris-"somos tus amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros"-

**Cilan's **

¿Confiar en ellos?, eso lo sé pero creo que no debo decirles mi secreto todavía, se que además de mis propios hermanos puedo confiar en Ash y en Iris quienes me aceptaran sin importar nada…. Pero simplemente no puedo

"oigan créanme que cuando esté listo les diré la causa de mis pesadillas pero ahora no puedo hacerlo…. No es que no confie en ustedes solo que es algo muy personal"- conteste algo apenado con la esperanza de que creyeran que lo que me sucede es algo vergonzoso y que me da pena decirlo

"esta bien, no te obligaremos a nada solo que nos preocupamos por ti"- me dijo Ash con una notable combinación de preocupación y comprensión

"cuando te sientas listo para decirnos, no olvides que aquí estamos siempre para ti"- dijo Iris, siempre tan adorable

"gracias amigos, y si no les molesta ire a caminar un rato"- les dije con una sonrisa-"solo para conciliar sueño, no tardare mucho"-

"esta bien, buenas noches"- me contesto Ash yéndose a dormir junto con pikachu

"buenas noches"- dijo Iris volviendo a dormir

"buenas noches"- dije tomando mis zapatos para poder irme

Me encamine rumbo al bosque para poder distraerme y conseguir algo de sueño.

Ahora sé que se preguntaran ¿Por qué esas pesadillas? ¿Qué sucederá en la dulce y a veces torpe mente del indefenso e inocente conocedor pokemon?, En primer lugar no soy ni indefenso ni inocente, mi inocencia y la de mis hermanos murió hace mucho tiempo, a los 8 años para ser exacto, Cress y Chili se esforzaron demasiado en que yo pudiera vivir mi infancia por mas tiempo pero fue en vano, no podían alejarme de nuestra realidad, aunque yo fuera el menor y en cierta forma el niño mimado de los tres no pudieron hacer que no viviera esas cosas horribles a las que los tres estábamos destinados.

Todo comenzó en Pueblo Lentimas, un lugar pobre y algo maltratado, mis hermanos Cress, Chili y yo nacimos ahí. Papá tuvo una aventura con mamá y cuando se enteró de que ella tendría trillizos se fue, ninguno le dio importancia en ningún momento, mamá era una mujer hermosa, amable, tenía una sonrisa que nos alegraba al instante y además era la mejor cocinera del mundo, si logro hacer que una de mis recetas sea tan buena como las de ella sé que seré el mejor chef del mundo ¿Dónde estaba?... ah si, mi madre era asombrosa pero cuando mis hermanos y yo cumplimos 5 ella se enfermó, la cuidábamos todo el tiempo con la esperanza de que ella mejorara pero la verdad es que ella empeoraba con el paso del tiempo, mis hermanos y yo comenzamos a trabajar a sus espaldas para poder pagarle un doctor, pero ella no confiaba en los doctores, ella sabía que iba a morir y no necesitaba que ningún doctor se lo dijera.

De lo único que se lamentó ella fue de morir y no poder estar con nosotros, al menos no estábamos solos, nos teníamos los unos a los otros. Cress era el mayor así que asumió la responsabilidad de ambos, él se sacrificó en todo momento por nosotros, todavía recuerdo que estaba muy agotado todas las noches y que ni tiempo tenia para descansar, sin embargo el nunca se quejo, el nunca lloro y solo se preocupaba por secar nuestras lagrimas….. eso me lastimaba mas, yo era el débil, el pequeño, el inseguro, el que no podía defenderse solo, el bebito mimado y el llorón. Chili por su parte siempre intentaba hacernos sonreír, el era como un payaso que te alegra en los momentos que lo necesitas.

A pesar de ser pobres los tres estábamos felices porque estábamos juntos, no fue hasta que cumplimos 8 que el jefe de Cress se enteró de que nuestra madre murió y llamo a un orfanatorio… no lo permitiríamos, No nos iban a separar, no confiábamos en esa gente, sabíamos que nos podían separar así que escapamos e iniciamos una vida nueva… en la calle.

Vivíamos en un bosque cerca del pueblo, nadie sabía dónde estábamos asi que era perfecto para poder vivir, Diario íbamos al pueblo a me apena mucho decirlo pero a robar, robábamos comida, pescábamos, buscábamos en la basura…. Hacíamos de todo para poder sobrevivir, Todavía recuerdo que usualmente Chili distraía a algún entrenador ingenuo que nos encontráramos mientras Cress y yo tomábamos su mochila, era divertido ver como nos perseguían sin poder atraparnos, nunca nadie nos atrapo….. bueno al menos no a Chili y a mi. Cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarnos Cress nos escondía para poder evitar que nos golpearan a nosotros, duele todavía recordar como el era maltratado mientras gritaba que escapáramos, una vez el termino tan mal que creímos que lo perderíamos para siempre pero de suerte sobrevivió, aun temo que llegue a esos extremos por mi y por Chili… era tanta sangre…. C-creímos que nuestro hermano mayor moriría. Desde ese momento les suplique que dejáramos de robar, ellos no quisieron escucharme pero al parecer alguien mas escucho esas suplicas…. En ese momento el apareció….. la causa de mis pesadillas.

Su nombre era Ghetsis, al principio creímos que nos lastimaría pero en realidad él nos acogió en su casa, bueno mejor dicho palacio, El primer mes fue muy bueno, nos dio de comer, cuido de nosotros como si fuéramos sus hijos al menos hasta que… nos dio nuestros uniformes.

Nos dijo que desde ese momento iban a entrenarnos para ser miembros del equipo plasma, el entrenamiento era agotador, aprendimos a usar armas, a herir personas y a escapar sin dejar rastros. Al principio solo cargábamos equipo y ayudábamos a planear escapes pero pasando el tiempo Ghetsis nos presento a su hijo N, el era tan buen chico, era inocente, amable, en fin era puro de corazón. N estaba encerrado en su habitación todo el tiempo, lo que hizo que su curiosidad por el mundo exterior creciera tanto que un dia escapo por la ventana para poder ver el exterior. El señor Ghetsis en su furia nos mando a buscarlo, cuando lo encontramos el estaba siendo maltratado por personas crueles, en algún raro impulso hicimos hasta lo imposible por salvarlo, lastimamos a algunos pero fue porque ellos se aprovecharon de un niño inocente, muchos miembros del equipo plasma se dieron cuenta de nuestra destreza y se lo contaron a el señor Ghetsis.

Vio potencial en nosotros, a pesar de tener 10 años. Después nos comenzó a dar misiones más importantes que cumplíamos sin ningún tipo de error, robábamos pokemones a entrenadores y a veces lastimábamos personas, nos dijo que hacíamos justicia desde las sombras y nos puso el nombre de La Triada Sombra.

Hicimos muchas cosas horribles de las que me arrepiento, solo éramos niños sin nada, éramos una molestia que vivía en la oscura y fría calle. Se que no es escusa para lastimar a otros ni robar lo que no nos pertenece pero no tuvimos de otra, no quería volver a ese infierno pero al no estar dispuesto a volver me quede atrapado en la oscuridad. Tiempo después cuando cumplimos 14 el señor Ghetsis nos recompenso, nos puso a cargo de un restaurante y nos dijo que estaríamos a cargo de un gimnasio pokemon en ciudad Striaton ¿acaso era una broma?, ¿después de muchos años de oscuridad y dolor veríamos la luz?, pues no era broma del todo, podríamos ser cocineros y líderes de gimnasio en el día pero de noche éramos la Triada Sombra, al menos podríamos ser nosotros mismos y vivir sin miedo cuando estuviera el sol. Siempre me sentía nervioso cuando se ponía el sol, era como ser dos personas al mismo tiempo pero eso no duro mucho.

Un dia que nos dimos cuenta de el daño que hacíamos dijimos ¡basta!, renunciamos a Ghetsis y al equipo plasma para poder vivir de una vez. Me sentí tan libre…. Sentí que las cadenas que me tenían preso a mi y a mis hermanos se rompieron y fuimos libres…..

O eso creíamos…

Casi un mes después de renunciar escuchamos que la triada sombra seguía atacando….. no tenia sentido Cress, Chili y yo éramos la Triada Sombra, pero después de un rato dejamos de preocuparnos y pensamos que nos sustituyeron asi que no había nada que temer esta vez.

Pero Ghetsis no hace asi las cosas

Los días pasaron y encontramos las cosas de uno en el cuarto de otro, también encontramos nuestros viejos uniformes de la triada sombra fuera de donde los guardamos y juramos no volverlos a sacar. Eso provocó algunas peleas entre nosotros, bueno la verdad es que fueron mas peleas entre Cress y Chili que nadie, no es sorpresa se pelean por todo.

Un dia yo estaba lavando los platos aprovechando que mis hermanos se fueron a dormir temprano, pero lo que menos me imagine es que ambos aparecieron de la nada detrás de mi e intentaron… intentaron matarme ¿Cómo lo se?, bueno primero me decían cosas como débil, tonto, lloron, inútil, estúpido, inservible, dependiente y muchas cosas que esperaba que cualquier persona me las dijera….. pero no ellos, después Chili me sujeto del cuello y Cress comenzó a cortar las mangas de mi camisa, sentí mucho miedo pero fue peor cuando tomo un cuchillo y comenzó a cortarme en los brazos y a pasar ese cuchillo por mi cara unas cuantas veces… ese dolor era insoportable, estoy seguro de que quería cortarme las venas pero de alguna forma logre sacarme de ese agarre fuerte de mi hermano para poder escapar de ellos, les grite entre lagrimas que era lo que pasaba pero no me respondieron, al poco tiempo me desmalle por la pérdida de sangre.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, estaba vendado y mis hermanos estaban dormidos en el escritorio, parece que estaban cuidando de mi pero ¿Cómo? Fueron ellos quienes casi me matan. Cuando por fin pude hablar con ellos me preguntaron ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Creían que intente suicidarme?, pues si porque al parecer no recordaban nada, Les conté lo que sucedió y como me atacaron y estaban tan sorprendidos que no podía definir sus miradas.

Eran sinceros al decir que no recordaban nada, se cuándo mis hermanos me mienten y no lo estaban haciendo. No teníamos ninguna explicación pero decidimos no decirle a nadie

¡GRAN ERROR!

Los días fueron pasando pero esto no mejoro para nada, al contrario empeoro. Comenzamos a encontrar heridas entre nosotros, manchas de sangre seca en nuestra ropa y comenzamos a alucinar, a veces veíamos como del techo caía sangre, como las paredes se derretían a nuestro alrededor y como nos veíamos a nosotros mismos pero esos dobles se burlaban de nosotros y nos gritaban hasta que la cabeza dolía. Me pregunte ¿Dónde había quedado la luz de nuestra vida?, estábamos sufriendo incluso mas que antes pero lo peor fue que un dia despertamos y teníamos puestos nuestros uniformes de la triada sombra ¡esto ya era suficiente!, decidimos ir con Ghetsis y que ese bastardo nos explicara que nos había hecho a mi y a mi familia.

No tardamos mucho en encontrarlo, cuando fuimos el nos dijo que desde que renunciamos ha estado utilizando el zoroark de N para poder hipnotizarnos y crear ilusiones que nos hacían pensar que estábamos locos, dijo que era el precio de la traición que cometimos contra el.

Pero teníamos opción

Ya que nos seguía necesitando nos dijo que podría cesar eso de la hipnosis y las ilusiones si nos uníamos de nuevo al equipo plasma pero esta vez por voluntad propia. No sabíamos que hacer, no quería volver a hacer daño pero no quería ver a mis hermanos destruidos por completo ni sufrir o ser atacado por mi familia.

Aceptamos su oferta

Volvimos a ser como antes, volvimos a hacer daño, volvimos a lastimar inocentes y volvimos a la oscuridad. Pero de alguna forma seguí teniendo fe de que esto terminara, Tiempo después conocí a Ash y a Iris, me uní con ellos en su viaje, mis hermanos me cubrieron con el equipo plasma, la verdad es que tenia tanto miedo por ellos que de vez en cuando hice algunas misiones cuando Ash e Iris pensaron que estaba dormido.

Cilan solo era una pantalla, durante ese tiempo nunca supe quien era yo en realidad ¿soy Cilan el conocedor pokemon? O ¿soy un miembro de la triada sombra?, nunca lo supe y a veces creo que seguíre sin saberlo.

Cuando crei todo perdido apareció alguien de que me había olvidado, me encontré con N y me conto que ya había abierto los ojos, todo lo que decía Ghetsis era mentira y por fin el único que podía cambiar esto se había dado cuenta. El se revelo contra Ghetsis y me uní a el, Ash e Iris también se nos unieron aunque ellos no sabían que yo ya estaba involucrado desde el principio pero aun asi ayudaron a N aunque yo tenia que fingir que no lo conocía desde antes.

Un tiempo despues por fin termino, ¡esta vez de verdad! No podía creerlo ¡ERAMOS LIBRES!, Ghetsis estaba en la cárcel y todos los que estuvimos en el equipo plasma por la fuerza conseguimos nuestra libertad.

Esas cadenas se habían roto de verdad, se habían hecho polvo y no había forma de que se reconstruyeran, ya no había mas sufrimiento, había luz y yo lo único que hacia era ir hacia ella siempre, ire hacia la luz con mis amigos, quiero vivir intensamente para que el mañana sea algo distinto y no tener que volver al pasado nunca mas. Pero aun asi no he dejado de preocuparme quien soy yo…. Bueno la verdad es que lo sabre en el momento que deba de saberlo. Cuando deba saberlo sabre quien quiero ser y como lo sere pero eso si, no lo hare solo.

"¡CILAN!"- escuche gritar a mis amigos ¿Por qué será que….. ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡SON LAS 7 AM! , mejor me voy porque si ellos me matan no podre saber quien es mi verdadero yo.

Fin.


End file.
